Senaria
The Government Complex in the capital of the Senarian Empire qualifies. In the center was the Plaza of the Nations - a massive courtyard that could be used for assemblies and cultural events. To the north was the Premier's Palace, the residence and offices of the Senarian Premier. To the west was Parliament Hall, the largest legislative building in the world. To the east was the Citadel, the name for the buildings that housed many of the bureaucracies - military headquarters, secret police, economics, etc. All of the architecture was in an imposing and monumental style (a little bit of what we'd call Futurism and Art Deco) and was of course calculated to impress upon visitors the power and sheer size of Senaria as well as its cultural and ethnic diversity. After the Senarian Devolution, when the regime collapsed, the new president closed the Premier's Palace and moved its offices into Parliament Hall, maintaining residence in another part of the city. The Palace is currently empty but may be turned into a museum if funding and interest ever allow. Some of the buildings in the Citadel were abandoned (particularly that of the secret police) and their functions spread around the capital. During the Senarian Devolution, a separatist agent managed to infiltrate a juvenile detention center in the middle of nowhere to break out the son of one of the separatist leaders. He managed to start a riot that got out of hand pretty quickly. When the commandant tried to use machine guns against the inmates, the vice-commandant locked him in a cell, took over, herded the inmates into the courtyard, and kept them under control with tear gas and beanbag cannons. The inmates organized themselves, lived in tents made out of blankets, and used a massive trench dug at one end of the courtyard as a latrine. When a Yevnian peacekeeping force showed up about a week or so later, there had not been a single fatality or escape. Most of the inmates had their sentences commuted and the vice-commandant was given asylum in Yevnia (so that the authorities wouldn't have to choose between prosecuting a man who had saved countless lives, or letting a mutineer avoid punishment.) Capital city: Grendiskon One of the survivors of the Senarian Devolution did a series of paintings on the event, known as The Broken Lands.They are primarily on the effects that violence had on the civilian population. Due to the war, she was unable to get a lot of formal art training, but it is generally agreed that what they lack in technique they more than make up for in raw emotion. Omar Jendin was the second First Consul of the Dominionist Republic of Senaria. He was the officially designated successor to Consul Javik, but too many in Javik's inner circle didn't think highly of him. He had control of the capital building when Javik officially breathed his last, but within 3 hours the forces of his political opponents had him surrounded. He decided that fighting them would go against the principles of Dominionism, but resigning would be disgraceful, so he poisoned himself and let the news call it a stroke.